


[podfic] - morningside (singsongsung)

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Category: What to Expect When You're Expecting (2012)
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: singsongsung's summary:Marco gives her roses on their first official date. Post-movie.
Relationships: Rosie Brennan/Marco
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam





	[podfic] - morningside (singsongsung)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [morningside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600517) by [singsongsung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsongsung/pseuds/singsongsung). 



> This podfic was created for [Voiceteam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/), for the challenge "First!" There are so few fics in this fandom/ship and no podfics yet (which I get, but still) so I'm happy to contribute, especially with such a lovely and sweet and touching fic as this. 
> 
> Also, as a note--I reached out to the author for permission to post as a podfic but didn't receive a response. If you'd like me to take it down, singsongsung, just let me know and I'll do so!

[Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qMJHKph4xyaCZR9CXXQRJxdfd6wP5QZZ)

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic requests always open but not necessarily fulfilled!
> 
> Come hang out elsewhere on the interwebz!  
> Twitter- [@gingermaggiest](https://twitter.com/gingermaggiest)  
> Tumblr- [@romansuzume](https://romansuzume.tumblr.com/)


End file.
